The Kingdom of Gondor
Gondor is a great place in the middle of Middle-Earth. On this server it already counts 2 cities and a great base. Protected by the walls of pelennor. You could help me protect those buildings and make no one pass the walls. Buildings Minas Tirith Minas tirith is a base, built on the waypoint of Minas Tirith. Its built in 3 parts: Farming, shop/smithy and Millitary. Each part has a main tower and a few whatchtowers. on each tower there are beacons to warn if we are under attack. The main gate is open when it's day and is closed when it's night. this is easy for entering the shop. shop the shop asks the same price for it's products as the server would. but we make it possible to pay in coins. Amon Dìn Amon Dìn is a small town on a hill. It's built to defend Gondor. Osgiliath Osgiliath was the first capital of Gondor. It's built on the Anduin with a few ships in front of the main gate. It has a harbor with a few boats that contain food and drinks. It has a capital-building defended very well and a Hall of Kings, which counts a pyramid for the grave of Aragorn II. house for rent In Osgiliath are a few houses that could be rent. You could pay money for it or you could even pay with service to Gondor. Titles Citizen of Gondor You need at least +50 alignment with Gondor to join the nation. You get a house in the Capital and a job. If you do great work, you may be rewarded. Soldier To be soldoer you need +100 alignment and Gondorian gear. As soldier you serve the king and fight next to him in wars. Soldiers cannot have an army yet. Captain A captain needs +300 Gondor alignment, +200 Rohan alignment, and +200 Ranger alignment. Captains are the 4th rank in the Gondorian Council, and you must have 10 units. Major A major needs +500 Gondor alignment, +400 Rohan alignment and +400 Ranger alignment. Majors are 3rd rank in the Gondorian Council. You must have 25 units. Majors can have their own base near the main base and must still serve the king. General A General needs +800 gondor alignment, +600 Rohan alignment and +500 Ranger alignment. Generals have the 2nd rank in the Gondorian Council. He could have an own base and he could bring out his own commands. numbers - 2 Generals - 3 Majors - 5 Captains - unknown Soldiers - unknown citizens Rules # If you wanna rank, ask the permission of the King of Gondor. # After your service, you are free. You could mine for yourself, you could produce your own food. (only with permission) # If you aren't a Captain or higher rank, don't try to get in the council. # If the king gives orders, follow them. (speaks for itself) # Don't light the beacons just for fun. If you do, you will have to climb up every obelisk to renew them. The 1 Rule to Rule Them All Betrayal is answered with wrath! Category:Edits Needed Category:Good Factions Category:Factions